Palavras Pesadas
by Belrfit
Summary: Ele podia ser famoso, lindo, rico e sexy. Mas todo homem treme antes de dizer as três palavras; principalmente quando sua namorada não liga para nenhuma das características anteriores. Além do mais, ela ficava cantando aquela maldita música. Isso queria dizer algo? UA.


**N/A: A inspiração para essa história surgiu quando eu meio que sonhei com isso (com a parte do "bar"). Só que, ao invés do Edward, era o Domhnall Gleeson. Para quem não o conhece por nome... ele fez o Bill (ou Gui, como consta na tradução dos livros da Rocco daqui do Brasil) Weasley dos filmes de **_**Harry Potter**_**. Eu sempre tive uma queda por ruivos, e acho esse cara muito lindo — mas só quando ele deixa o cabelo dele comprido e fica de barba. Eu fiquei com essa fanfic na cabeça por dois dias, mas não conseguia achar um enredo muito bom. Até que eu não parava de cantar uma música. E então tudo se encaixou.**

**Sei que nada parece fazer sentido, mas vocês entenderão melhor no decorrer da história.**

**PS: Usarei os nomes dos personagens de HP sem tradução. Sempre odiei o fato deles terem sido traduzidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** T — 13.

* * *

**PALAVRAS PESADAS.  
****Por: **Fernanda Belarmino.  
**História de Capítulo Único.**

_Narrado por Edward Masen._

A primeira vez que eu a vi, eu não soube o que fazer.

Ela estava sentada naquela mesa (na mesa onde normalmente _eu_ me sentava toda vez que vinha aqui) e estava com o nariz enfiado em um livro. O lugar estava cheio, então eu vi isso como a minha chance. Ela era linda. Cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates. E eu podia colocar a culpa deu achá-la tão linda na Anne Hathaway — por quem sempre tive uma queda desde criança. Mas a verdade é que tirando os olhos chocolates, a pele branca e os cabelos castanhos, ela não se parecia muito com a Anne. No entanto, eu ainda estava andando na direção dela.

A garota usava óculos, e eu me perguntei se eles eram somente para leitura ou se ela era míope. Ela estava muito agasalhada e estava usando até luvas cinza, daquelas sem dedos. E era por isso que eu podia ver o esmalte azul claro nas suas unhas, a ponta já descascando. Ela mordia o seu lábio sem parar. Em cima da mesa, tinha um intocado copo de água.

Vi que o livro que ela tinha em suas mãos era _Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_. Então eu segurei um sorriso.

— Você quer um autógrafo? — murmurei, puxando uma cadeira da mesa dela e me sentando.

A garota franziu o cenho e me encarou. Eu tentei novamente.

— Eu fiz o Cedric no filme _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_ — expliquei.

— Ah — ela fez. E foi nesse momento que eu vi que tinha estragado tudo. "Você sabe quando de dinheiro eu ganho por mês?" teria sido menos prepotente do que a pergunta do autógrafo. Minha chance se fora pela janela, e meu pai tinha razão quando me dissera que a fama influenciava o comportamento de todo mundo. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou e eu estava prestes a me levantar quando ela ergueu os olhos e voltou a falar. — Sabe — ela começou, e eu imediatamente soube que ela não era daqui pelo sotaque —, eu sempre achei que a Hermione deveria ter tido alguma coisa com o Cedric. Quer dizer, ela era tecnicamente muito nova para ter algo com ele, mas sempre vi que os dois tinham potencial. Ou talvez com o Krum. — Ela segurou um sorriso. — Eu sempre gostei do Krum. Mas talvez... Bem, o meu par preferido para a Hermione sempre foi o Draco. Ainda mais no último livro... Ele muda. E não é perfeito. Eu gosto de caras que não são perfeitos. Ou bobos. Ron Weasley é bobo, meio... sem sal. Não me entenda mal. — Ela me olhou, só para ter certeza que eu estava prestando atenção em seu monólogo desvairado. — Eu gosto do Ron. Apenas não acho que ele combinou com a Hermione. Ou que o Harry combinaria. Eu só sinto como se a Hermione merecesse algo... _mais_. — Ela suspirou. — Me desculpe. — Seus olhos encontraram os meus. — Eu falo demais.

Aquele foi a primeira vez em que eu a vi. E uma das coisas que eu tive certeza é que ela não podia fechar a boca.

O que era meio fofo. E estranho. Porque eu jamais considerei a opção de sair com uma mulher com essa descrição. Eu estava mais para o cara que ia atrás do sexy. O fofo era desconhecido para mim.

— Está tudo bem — garanti rapidamente, para que _ela_ não cogitasse fugir dessa vez. — A propósito, sou Edward Masen.

Eu já havia sido prepotente demais com a pergunta sobre o autógrafo. Não repetiria isso supondo que ela sabia o meu nome.

— Bella Swan — ela disse.

— Então, Bella Swan... eu tenho algumas perguntas para você.

Bella fechou seu livro e o colocou com todo o amor do mundo dentro de sua bolsa.

— Manda — ela falou, e sorriu para mim.

— Você é americana?

— Italiana — ela me corrigiu.

Eu ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

— Com um sobrenome desses?

Ela mordeu o lábio e empurrou seus óculos para cima do nariz. Devia ser algum tipo de TOC.

— Eu sou adotada — ela disse. — Meus pais biológicos morreram em um acidente quando eu era bebê, então Fiorella e Neilan me adotaram. Eu não me lembro de nada, já que tinha por volta de oito meses quando tudo aconteceu. Eu tive até que aprender inglês! — Ela riu. — Todas as minhas memórias estão na Itália. Meus pais adotivos sempre foram meus pais verdadeiros. Mas minha mãe imaginou que eu gostaria de ter alguma ligação com meus pais biológicos, por isso manteve o sobrenome Swan em mim. Mas isso nunca me incomodou ou fez diferença. Eu sou uma Palagano. — Ela sorriu.

— E você está aqui em Londres apenas a passeio? — continuei.

— Mais ou menos. Eu estou em Londres a passeio, mas não aqui na Inglaterra. Estou fazendo um intercâmbio pela _University of Salford_, em Manchester.

— Seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos de você — concluí. Bella mordeu o lábio de assentiu suavemente com a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso. — E agora a minha segunda pergunta. Por que você pediu _água_ para beber?

Bella riu, divertida com a minha pergunta.

— Sinceramente? — ela fez. Eu assenti. — Imaginei que aqui não seria o tipo de lugar onde encontraria leite com achocolatado para beber.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

— É, eu também não acho que seria.

Antes de ir embora, eu pedi o telefone de Bella. No dia seguinte, eu liguei chamando-a para sair comigo, mas ela tinha aula. Então eu meio que, assim, por _curiosidade_ perguntei os horários das aulas dela. No final da última, Bella me viu parado com o meu carro na porta da sua faculdade. Primeiro ela olhou para os lados, e quando eu acenei ela sorriu. Seu cabelo voava um pouco no seu rosto enquanto ela andava até mim. Ela ainda usava o mesmo esmalte e estava com seus óculos, o que me fez imaginar que ela era realmente míope. Assim que chegou perto de mim, eu abri a porta de carona do meu carro e a convidei para entrar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela me perguntou, sem entrar. Mas ela estava sorrindo, então eu não me preocupei.

— Eu vim te convidar para dar um passeio — murmurei.

Bella ainda estava me encarando.

— Para onde?

— Para um lugar onde a gente possa encontrar leite com achocolatado para beber.

Depois disso, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta e ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios, Bella entrou no meu carro. Eu fechei a porta do meu carro com gentileza e ergui meus olhos para voltar a andar para o meu lugar. Várias pessoas estavam me olhando. E pela primeira vez eu não me importei se eu iria parar na internet.

Então, resumindo, eu e Bella ficamos amigos. Amigos muito próximos.

Eu ia ao alojamento dela na faculdade, que ela dividia com uma indiana chamada Mayanin, mas ela não ia a minha casa...

— Você está me dizendo que não tem uma casa? — ela me perguntou pela segunda vez.

— Mais ou menos. Eu tenho a casa dos meus pais aqui em Londres, mas não é como se eu morasse com eles. Além disso, eu fico na maior parte do meu tempo nos Estados Unidos também. Então eu meio que vivo em hotéis.

Bella mordeu o lábio e se sentou no chão, apoiando suas costas na cama. Ela disse a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir.

— Isso é meio triste.

Eu franzi meu cenho.

— Triste? Por quê?

— Você nem mesmo tem uma casa! — ela falou, como se isso justificasse tudo. — Eu digo, você não tem um lugar para chamar de seu e deixar a sua cara, entende? É bom ter uma casa, Edward. Um lugar para chamar de lar.

— Eu ainda estou procurando por um lar — murmurei, escorregando da cama para o chão, me sentando ao lado dela.

Bella me deu um tapa no braço.

— Bobo. Falando desse jeito você até faz parecer que é um indigente.

Resolvi contestar seu raciocínio.

— Uma vez eu estava em um programa divulgando um filme que eu havia feito e a apresentadora me perguntou como eu saberia que estava apaixonado por alguém, levando em conta os tipos de namoros que os artistas têm e tudo mais... Você sabe, a gente fica muito próximo quando a gente faz um filme e às vezes as coisas simplesmente acabam... acontecendo. E eu respondi a ela que eu saberia quando pudesse me sentir em casa com a pessoa. Eu saberia que eu estava amando quando eu pudesse usar a palavra "lar" para definir a pessoa com quem eu estivesse junto. — Bella estava me encarando com seus olhos arregalados de coruja, e sua respiração estava um pouco ruidosa. Eu aproximei meu rosto do dela. — Portanto, srta. Swan, eu posso dizer que ainda estou procurando por um lar sem parecer um indigente.

Eu não a beijei naquele dia. Na verdade, passou três meses depois do nosso primeiro encontro para eu arriscar a beijá-la. Porque entre mim e Bella estava se formando uma amizade, e eu não iria acabar com ela. Eu preferia ter certeza de que estava disposto a ter um relacionamento sério e de que Bella estava interessada em mim.

— O que você está lendo? — eu perguntei a ela certo dia, quando a vi sentada em um banco da faculdade com um livro novo nas mãos e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu havia acabado de voltar dos EUA.

— _Jellicoe Road_, da Melina Marchetta — ela respondeu, sua voz um pouco fraca. Ela mordeu o lábio e me olhou. — É lindo.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado e coloquei meu braço por trás de seus ombros.

— Leia um trecho dele para mim — eu a incentivei. Era um dia especialmente frio, aquele. Saia um pouco de _fumaça_ (como eu poderia saber o nome daquilo?) das nossas bocas quando falávamos.

— "_O que você quer de mim?", ele pergunta. O que eu quero de cada pessoa de minha vida, eu quero dizer. Mais._ — Bella fechou o livro. Me perguntei se ela escolheu aquele trecho de propósito. Me perguntei se foi por acaso. Me perguntei se o acaso está tentando nos ajudar.

— Bella... — eu murmurei. Então eu suspirei e atrai o seu rosto para mais perto do meu, e os nossos lábios se tocam. É a primeira vez que nos beijamos. Os lábios dela estão frios. Eles encostaram-se aos meus e eu senti por um momento sua carne se moldar a minha. Então abri minha boca e mordi seu lábio inferior. Minha mão deslizou pelo pescoço de Bella e senti um arrepio. Percebi que eu estava com saudade dela. Tanta saudade... E esse beijo era desesperado. E delicado. Porém, quando eu me afastei, Bella estava ofegante.

Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás de seus ombros.

— Nós nos beijamos — murmurou.

— Nós nos beijamos — eu repeti.

Bella endireitou a postura e me olhou, parecendo hesitante. Então seu rosto se aproxima do meu.

— Nós vamos nos beijar de novo — murmurou ela.

Eu não disse nada. Era um escravo em suas mãos. Ela pedia e eu fazia. Ela desejava e eu cumpria. Ela... Eu parei de pensar.

Uma semana depois havia revistas de todos os tipos comigo e com Bella na capa. Ela teve que ligar aos seus pais para explicar o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela teve que dizer aos seus pais que estava namorando comigo. Ela dissera aos seus pais que eu era o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Nós estávamos deitados em sua cama e conversando naquele dia, como fizemos tantas vezes antes.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Vá em frente — eu murmurei para ela.

— Como você perdeu a sua virgindade?

Tomei um impulso e me sentei rapidamente. Eu a olhei.

— De onde veio isso?

— Por quê? Eu não posso ficar curiosa sobre como o meu _namorado_ perdeu a virgindade dele? — Toda vez em que nós conversávamos, ela falava essa palavra e revirava os olhos, como se o significado dela fosse muito engraçado.

Eu fiquei apreensivo, mas ainda assim dei a ela o que ela queria.

— Eu tinha quinze e havia matado aula da minha escola para poder ir a uma festa. Tinha uma garota lá, com uns vinte e poucos anos... Nós transamos. Eu não durei cinco segundos. Nada demais. — Bella assentiu e eu não tirei meus olhos dela. — Eu quero saber como você perdeu a sua? — perguntei, hesitante. Não sabia como me sentiria ao ouvir aquilo.

Bella riu.

— Não foi nada demais, como você disse. Eu tinha dezoito. Estava no meu primeiro ano de faculdade. Namorei um cara e não deu certo. Então eu namorei outro e... foi bom. Ele era virgem também. Eu tinha esse conceito muito forte de _igualdade_. Se eu fosse dormir com um cara pela primeira vez na minha vida, tinha que ser a primeira vez que ele dormia com alguém também. Direitos iguais. — Ela riu. — Essa coisa sobre não durar cinco segundos? Eu sei do que você está falando. Mas eu achei sexy.

Eu franzi meu cenho.

— Nós estamos falando sobre ejaculação precoce agora?

— Claro que não, Edward. Mas eu não vejo nada demais sobre um cara vir em suas calças ou uma vez ou outra antes da mulher. Saber que eu fiz um cara não se aguentar e vir antes do que ele queria... _isso _é sexy.

— Você é doida, mulher — murmurei para ela.

Mas quando, naquela mesma noite, no meio dos nossos amassos, eu vim na minha calça e os olhos de Bella brilharam, eu pude ver o quando ela _realmente_ achava isso sexy.

No final da noite, eu saí do quarto dela com calças diferentes da que entrei, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Agora, quase oito meses depois do nosso primeiro encontro, eu estava pronto para dar o próximo passo. Eu comprara a minha própria casa e iria convidá-la para morar comigo. Em Londres. Bella poderia conseguir uma transferência da sua faculdade assim que terminasse o seu intercâmbio. Meu pai a amava. Absolutamente. Minha irmã podia não se dar muito bem com ela, mas meu irmão a adorava. Minha mãe ainda não havia superado a minha ex, mas ela ainda tratava Bella com a maior educação do mundo. Mesmo quando meu pai pediu para Bella cozinhar algo tipicamente italiano para ele e ela tomou o lugar de minha mãe, que era um pouco ciumenta sobre o seu fogão.

Mas então tinha aquela música. Bella ficava cantando "Please Don't Say You Love Me" da Gabrielle Aplin o tempo todo. E eu me perguntei se ela queria dizer algo com essa música como quis dizer com o trecho do livro que lera pra mim quando eu tomei coragem para beijá-la pela primeira vez.

Nesse exato momento ela estava na cozinha da minha nova casa, mexendo os seus quadris ao som dessa música. Ela cantarolava. E a música tinha várias partes, mas ela insistia em um trecho. E ficava falando-o repetidamente.

— _Just please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back_¹ — ela dizia. E dizia de novo. Bella cantava apenas esse trecho da música. Como eu dissera; repetidamente.

Era... enlouquecedor.

Ela continuou mexendo os seus quadris enquanto colocou a mesa. Depois ela tirou o avental e me olhou.

— Olá — eu disse, encostado no parapeito da porta.

— Edward! — Ela sorriu e caminhou na minha direção. Colocando suas duas mãos do lado do meu rosto, Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo nos lábios. — Aí está você. O almoço está pronto. Venha, venha... — Ela me puxou pelas mãos e me fez sentar na cadeira. Bella colocou a panela em cima da mesa de madeira e a abriu. Um cheiro gostoso subiu. Eu comecei a colocar comida no meu prato.

— Você... você gosta daqui, Bella? — eu perguntei a ela.

— Claro que sim. É lindo. E eu estou tão feliz que você finalmente tem um lugar só para você. — Ela sorriu.

— Mas... e se eu não morasse aqui sozinho?

Bella me encarou.

— Você está pensando em convidar alguém pra dividir o seu apartamento? — perguntou ela para mim.

— Mais ou menos — me esquivei.

— Bom, eu não ficaria muito confortável caso você chamasse uma mulher para dividir o seu apartamento. Mesmo que fosse uma de suas amigas. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Eu não sou tão moderna assim. Sinto muito. Se você quiser chamar sua irmã, seu irmão ou um amigo... Por mim tudo bem. Quer dizer, é o seu apartamento. Nós obviamente perderíamos um pouco da nossa liberdade, mas tudo bem também. É apenas uma questão de adaptação. Além disso, você pode não se sentir confortável em morar sozinho, ou pode não gostar de deixar sua casa sozinha enquanto fica viajando pelos lugares. Bem... eu não acho que há algo de mais em você convidar alguém para dividir seu apartamento. Só, por favor, tente não convidar uma mulher, okay? Eu estou sendo ciumenta. E boba, mas...

— Bella — eu a interrompi. Ela me olhou assustada, se dando conta de que tinha entrado em um monólogo.

— Desculpe.

— Está tudo bem — eu garanti. — É só que... eu não estou pensando em convidar uma pessoa aleatória para morar comigo. Eu já tenho alguém em mente.

Eu tentei pegar sua mão por cima da mesa, mas ela a puxou de volta e a escorregou para o seu colo.

— Edward, eu não sei se vou lidar muito bem com o fato de você morar com uma mulher... — Então algo estalou em sua mente. — Não é a sua ex namorada, é?

— Jesus, Bella! Não!

De onde ela tirava uma merda dessas?

— Me desculpe. Eu... eu ando tão feliz. Eu pensei besteira. Sério. Me desculpe. Você pode brigar comigo por ter achado isso. Totalmente.

— Eu estou pensando em chamar você para morar comigo — joguei logo em cima dela. — Mas você fica cantando essa música com esse maldito refrão o tempo todo e eu fico imaginando se você quer me dizer algo. Eu... eu te amo, droga. E você fica apenas com _Just please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back_. — Eu estava ofegante, e Bella permanecia em silêncio. — Só me prometa que você não vai correr agora — pedi.

— Edward — ela murmurou e saiu de seu lugar, andando até mim. — É só uma música — ela prometeu. — E se eu fico cantando esse refrão é porque eu não sei o resto da letra. Eu não estou querendo dizer nada. Foi só algo que grudou na minha cabeça. É comum isso acontecer com músicas. — Ela ainda sorria. — Eu também te amo.

Só então percebi o quanto meu peito estava pesado.

— Então...?

— Inferno — ela resmungou. — É óbvio que eu vou morar com você. Eu só preciso ver como vou conseguir transferência de faculdade e a gente só precisa conversar sobre como vai ser a coisa da despesa, porque eu não tenho certeza se conseguirei bancar essa casa, mas, se tudo der certo, sim, eu aceito morar com você.

Eu a puxei para o meu colo.

— Não pense sobre a despesa. Você cuida da comida e o resto deixa comigo. Eu quero você aqui.

Eu comecei a beijá-la.

— Edward — ela gemeu, apertando seu corpo mais contra o meu.

Um pensamento me ocorreu agora que nós iriamos morar juntos. Eu parei por um segundo.

— Apenas, por favor, Bella, se você ficar com mais uma música na cabeça, que ela tenha uma letra menos conflitante.

Ela sorriu para mim.

— Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você. — Então suas mãos puxaram o meu rosto para mais perto do dela.

E o resto... Bem, nós estávamos muito felizes por estarmos morando junto. Por isso resolvemos comemorar. Primeiro no meu apartamento.

E depois em um lugar onde vendia leite com achocolatado.

* * *

¹ Por favor, apenas não diga que me ama, porque eu não poderia dizer de volta.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
